There are many kinds of existing holding stands for mobile phones and other mobile devices. Most of them are of grip style that require one hand for holding the mobile device, the other hand for opening the holding stand. Both hands need to coordinate to put the mobile device in between the holding arms of the holding stand. Then the hands release to allow a tight grip for the mobile device. It causes tremendous inconvenience while controlling or performing other tasks with only one free hand.